Say Goodbye
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: Look We Gotta Talk.Dang I Know.I Know Its Just.Its Just.Some Things I Gotta Get Of My Chest Alright.Theres Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye.But I Gotta Make The First Move'Cause If I Dont You Gonna Start Hating Me Cause I Really Dont Feel way.I Once Felt


**Hey, hey guys. Rocky, here kicking off 2012 with a new one shoot! A short, and slightly sad one shoot. Inspired by Chris Brown (Not a very big fan of his, but of this song, it's amazing!) song called Say Goodbye, this song is beautiful, and I absolutely love it! I hope you all enjoy! Happy New Year! Woho!**

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, I ran my fingers through my orange locks, I sighed, and threw my hands up. I remembered it all just like yesterday… The way you spoke, the words you said… It was all like yesterday…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Look We Gotta Talk, Dang I Know,<strong>

**I Know It's Just... It's Just...**

Shun paced around the room, not making eye contact with me. He din't even glance at me. "Look we gotta talk," He started. He still din't even glance at me. "It's just, It's just." He sighed. Shun sat down, and sighed again. This time he shoot a glanced at me, but in his eyes I could see worry, sadness, and I lot of other emotions mixed in to one. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" I asked staring at Shun.

"Something I want to get of my chest."

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa...**

**Listen..**

**Baby Come Here And Sit Down, Let's Talk I Got A Lot To Say So I Guess I'll Start By Saying That I Love You,**

Shun sighed, he stared directly in to my eyes, and started. "Baby come here, and sit down. Let's talk." Shun gestured to a spot next to his, and I sat down. I stared at Shun... I mean really stared long, and hard at him "I got a lot to say, so I guess I'll start by saying that I love you." I smiled at Shun, but then frowned by his tone of voice, I din't like it one bit. "But, you know this ain't been, no walk in the park for use." Tears brimmed in my eyes, but Shun only shook his head. "I swear It'll only take a minute, you'll understand when I finish. An, I don't want to see you Cry." I nodded, and wiped the tear that rolled down my check. "To tell you a lie is so..." Shun din't manage to finish, but I understood what he was trying to say.

There's Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye, But I Gotta Make The First Move, 'Cause If I Don't You Gonna Start Hating Me

"There's never a right time to say goodbye, but I gotta make the first move, 'cause if I don't, your gonna start hating me. Because I really don't feel the way I once felt about you. Alice it's not you, it's me." Shun said. I wanted to cry, I really wanted to cry, I really, really wanted to cry. But, I din't because I promised I wouldn't cry.

**There's Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye,**

**But We Know That We Gotta Go Our Separate Ways**

"Ali, there's really never a right time to say goodbye, but we gotta go our separate ways. I know it's hard, but I gotta do it, and it's killing me." Shun stated. I just looked down at the black carpet. Not wanting to make eye contact with Shun. Because I know if I do, I'll start crying... "Because there never a right time to say goodbye, Ali.: Shun repeated again.

**Girl I Know Your Heart Is Breaking**

**And A Thousand Times I**

**Found Myself Asking, "Why? Why?"**

**Why Am I Taking So Long To Say This?"**

"Ali, I know your heart is breaking. And I thousand times I find myself asking myself "Why? Why? Why am taking so long to say this?" But trust me, Alice I never meant to crush your world, and I never thought I would see the day we grew apart, and I wanna know..." Shun started. I wanted to cry even more this time, my heart was breaking, and breaking. My whole world was crashing down.

**How Do You Let It Go? When You, You Just Don't Know? **

**What's On, The Other Side Of The Door**

"How do I let it go? When I, just don't know? What's on the other side of the door, when you're walking out, talk about. Everything I tried to remember to say, just went out my head. So, I'm going to do the best I can to get you to understand, because I know...

**Listen To Your Heart Girl You Know,**

**We Should Be Apart, Baby**

Shun stared at me. "Listen to your heart, Alice, you know. We should be apart, Alice, I just can't do it. I, I just can't do it." Shun started. He stared deeply in to my eyes.

"Listen to your heart, Ali, you know. We should be apart, Alice I know, I just can't do it, and sometimes it makes me wanna cry." Shun took a long deep breath. And, then he sighed. "There's never a right time."

**Listen To Your Heart Girl You Know,**

**We Should Be Apart, Baby**

"Listen, to your hear Alice, you know. We should be apart, baby, we should be apart. And, I know it's hard, but we gotta do it. And, it's killing me. Because, there never a right time to say Goodbye." Shun said. After that he gave me a kiss on the check, and he left my apartment...

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Love it? Hate? Sad? Happy? Funny? Cute? Sweet? Weird? Romantic? What did you feel about it? Okay, 2012 let's hope your a better year then 2011 and, I'm happy because, I'm so much of a better writer now! XD But, anyways have a happy new year! January! Here we come!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out and so is 2011!<strong>


End file.
